Closer to the Edge
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Tsuna's life has been anything from ordinary tested in a lab for his flames only to be tossed aside once he no longer has any use. Though that changes when he escapes only to run into Giotto who seems to know something about him.
1. Chapter 1

"The only thing that matters about you little boy is your flames and how much use you are to me." -Byakuran-

Chapter 1: Show me that power~The rain fell hard that night a certain little brunette boy could remember it well. The same dream each night he fell asleep after testing. Though this time the drugs had knocked him out, he could feel them poking him with other needles or at least something sharp. 'Stop poking me it hurts!' But no matter what he tried he just drifted away to that dream that he wasn't sure if it was anything more then that.

~Tsuna's Dream~

The boy yawned he could feel the ground moving underneath him, wait why was it moving underneath him. He had been in his bed sleeping next to someone last time he had opened his eyes. A blurry image of some man in a suit it was his father, what was he doing with him. "Daddy?" He felt a hand a hit his face as he cried out hitting the door from the force. The boy didn't know what to say he just felt the tears fall from his eyes. "Shut the heck up boy and get out." The car pulled to a stop and the man just tossed Tsuna out of the car before driving off again.

The lightning flashed as the boy was left there, that was slowly starting to become a blur like all his memories were fading away. Almost as if they had never existed to begin with, that was probably not a good thing.

~end of Dream~

Tsuna woke with a start the pain in his head returned, where was he? Something cold was touching his skin, or at least he thought it was. But as his vision focused the boy looked up to see chains holding his arms to the wall. So the boy was still at the lab it was the last thing he wanted to wake up too. So much for dying in his sleep like he had hoped for. This was just another day of torture listening to the other kids scream. Or take a few short gasps of air then nothing more. 'I hate this place...just make it end!' The boy bashed his head against the wall ignoring the pain that each hit seemed to cause.

He could feel something warm run down his forehead but the boy just kept hitting his head again and again. Till he heard the cage door open and felt rough arms pulling him back. "LET ME GO!" Tsuna cried out taking a bite out of the guard's arm to get him to let go. The boy saw his chance after that to run far away from this place. Tsuna was glad his friends had no idea about this place the few friends he had.

It was better for him to have been the one caught rather then Hibari or the others. Not that some of them would care all that much like Hibari Kyoya. He was a loner never one for hanging around the group. But Tsuna had gotten him to open up at least a little bit before this happened. 'Have to get back to Hibari!' He had a feeling that he was going to be mad at him for just up and vanishing. After that promise to never leave his side but there was no control over the matter was there.

In Tsuna's mind it had been either him or they would take the others and he couldn't have that. Keeping his friends and the one he truly loved out of harm's way. That was all he wanted to do even if his life was the sacrifice. As he turned another corner he almost ended up hitting someone looking up at the person in the white coat he shivered. The other guards were getting closer he could hear them he had only two choices. Use this person as a hostage or just jump over him and run like hell.

"Sorry about this." He slammed his hand into the person's body to knock them against the wall. Hopefully he succeeded in knowing them out before he dragged them into a room. The boy slipped into the lab coat as much as he wanted to get out his own way. This would be the less deadly way for him and he wouldn't have all that much trouble in getting out of here. With his flame as weak as it was he couldn't just fight his way out even if he wanted to.

Looking around for some rope Tsuna thought about tying them up but would he even be able to before he was found. Those footsteps were getting closer to this room awakening his fight or flight response. 'Focus Tsuna one wrong move and you are stuck.' The boy tried to ignite his flame but could barely get it to burn for long before it just faded again. The boy's body was already beginning to break down. Whether it was from lack of flame or trying to push his flame to the breaking point he was going to get himself into trouble.

"Just one chance before they find me." He jumped through the window not aware of the car underneath him. Or who might have been in the car the boy just fell in front of the car. To see that white hair and those eyes glaring at him. The man that had kept him captive all this time along with the others. "Tsunayoshi Sawada just as the same as the day we captured you. Always trying to escape where will you run this time?" It didn't bug this man at all that he was trying to escape, he just slipped a marshmallow in his mouth. Almost as if he was waiting for a response from the boy, trying to trick him into conversation.

"You won't trick me twice!" The boy yanked the piece of glass from his side wincing but not crying out. Though the blood that dripped on the ground was driving his senses made. The fangs cut through his gums he needed to feed. But on who or what would he feed on. There was only so many people here and one of them he couldn't even touch. Nor did he want to drag normal people into his problems.

"So sure of yourself then let's see how far you can run I'll give you a head start." The male laughed, Byakuran had always been some sort of prankster in his own way. Tsuna of all people should have known this from how many times he had been tricked. This was just another of the tricks he was going to play wasn't it. He raced off away from that man if he stuck around he'd probably get in trouble.

The boy noticed people running at him and jumped up using those two heads to get himself further off the ground. He just jumped over them making sure to knock them together for good measure. "You won't be taking me or them back I'm going to stop you."He winced stumbling only to feel hands drag him back into the alley. He struggled against the warm hands against his cold skin it felt weird. Would they notice anything about him maybe how cold he felt, or the wounds on his body.

His body felt weak in the arms he realized what he was breathing in. Even for his senses being weakened he should have known what that smell was. But he didn't which was not a good thing who was it. Tsuna looked up to see sunset colored eyes and hair a lot like his. "Who are y..." his eyes rolled into the back of his head before he could finish that sentence. His body felt heavy to him but the male holding it over his mouth just picked him up like it was nothing.

'The darkness it scares me Don't put me back there please...' Tsuna sat up feeling someone shove him down again before placing something wet on his forehead. "Don't move you will open those wounds again." The boy blinked he couldn't recognize that voice but it was almost as if he had heard it before. But the name just escaped him like almost everything else. "Have to go before he finds me." The boy struggled to get up only to feel that pain in his side return. There was nothing he could do he just struggled to curl back up on the seat of what seemed to be a car.

He could barely see his vision was blurred and for some reason he couldn't get his vision to clear. Another voice interrupted the quiet inside the car. Tsuna could hear someone talking but could barely make the words out as he blacked out again. Probably because he ended up pushing his body way too hard after all he had gone through today.

His dreams slowly turned to nightmares no reaction was shown outside of his mind. Other then the slight whimper and clutching at the blonde man's jacket. Tsuna had no idea he was grabbing it his mind was too far absorbed into his nightmares.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" That blonde spoke lightly touching Tsuna's hair a way of trying to comfort him without waking him up. "Only he knows that maybe he will tell you." He just gave a slight nod removing his jacket to cover the sleeping boy he noticed how his clothes were torn. They would need to be replaced but he would deal with that when he was awake better not to scare him.

-Switching to Tsuna's Dream/Nightmare-

The boy was running away again from some person he couldn't see. He could just feel them getting closer and closer to him trying to drag him back. But back to where not back to that lab place he had tried his best to run away from? Tsuna knew one way to end it all without getting anyone else involved or people hurt. Not the people he cared about anyway but the cost of such a thing did he want to let it go.

"Remember Sawada Tsunayoshi you cannot get away from me. It's either you or those people you hold so dear." Tsuna tried to struggle the mist flowed over him, he felt as he had hands on his throat before he woke with a start. He shoved the person who was holding him away trying to get away. He knew he was in some sort of car but he didn't know who he was with or what they wanted from him.

"Hold on We aren't going to hurt you." That voice where had Tsuna heard it before. One of the meetings he had walked past the room that Master kept sealed only to hear voices. He could never forget that day the first time he remembered seeing his master kill someone. But if that person had been there how was he here now. "No get away from me he killed you! He killed you!" The boy freaked bashing his head against the door his flames caused the window to shatter into pieces.

Giotto blinked so he was right, this little boy had been there that day. It was just a test to see how far that man would go to hurt someone not that he had known someone was watching. "Shh we won't hurt you. We aren't him." It made Giotto wonder what that man had done to this child, he was nothing more then about fourteen by the looks of him. But his eyes held more fear and possibly hate then he had seen in years. Not that he could take back the past all he could was change the kid's future.

"Stay away from me..." The boy slipped down not caring about the blood from the shattered glass. He just wanted to hide tugging the jacket over his body. It was safer under here where no one would be able to see him. 'No one can see me break here.' Tsuna closed his eyes again trying to keep those images of the lab from his mind.

Even if he didn't know these people they said they weren't the same but he had fallen for that before. And where that had got him was still stuck in his memory. He didn't care what these people thought they knew nothing about.

Tsuna could feel eyes on him but he wouldn't take the jacket away from his face to see them instead he looked at the window. The window had the cracks in it where he had broken it but other then that it looked as if something was holding it together. He just watched the rain drip off of it wondering if he was finally free from that lab. It felt so fake to him so staged that someone might be plotting this from the beginning.

A voice interrupted his thoughts as he looked up at the blonde whose name he didn't bother to ask. "Well we are home little one." He held out his hand to the boy who only slapped it away climbing out of the car. The instant change in tempature made the boy shiver not having shoes caused these problems for him each time he had escaped.

"Where is this place? Why can't I just leave?" He felt weak on his feet and just wanted to curl up out of sight of people. But he was stuck here with two people or maybe more that he didn't know. "All in due time Tsunayoshi for now let's get you inside and out of those wet clothes." Wet clothes what did he mean by that other then Tsuna had just stepped into the rain, then he remembered the blood on his shirt.

"Uh I guess." He looked around hiding behind Giotto as the lightning flashed across the sky. It reminded him of many nights left alone with just the lab and the others crying in pain. Or seeing Byakuran's face as he tried to hurt him. "Can we just go inside please?" The boy clung to Giotto almost as if he was hanging on for his life maybe.

The boy didn't like thinking of what might happen to him next or what they might do to him. He just kept close to Giotto the whole time till they got inside. Then he just pulled away and huffed as if Giotto was clinging to him not the other way around. "The clothes you said I could change into? Where are they?" Tsuna was being a bit more angry then he meant to be but he didn't want to open up to these people.

"Alaude will bring them to the room later first I want to get a closer look at that wound. " That and try to get the kid to be able to get a good night's sleep for once he really looked like he needed it. Tsuna looked to this other man so that was his name then just another thing that was pointless to cling onto but he had to hope he didn't forget it. "Fine but don't go thinking I trust you." He tried to hold that angry glare on his face but the more he stuck close to Giotto the more he felt as if it was fading away into nothing.

Though Giotto didn't speak another word to the boy as he walked him to his room there was thoughts going through his mind. What had changed this kid from the way he had been before? It made him even more annoyed that he hadn't seen it before knowing that it might have ruined this child for good. "You will be sleeping here my room is just down the hall and Alaude's is right next to you." He was not happy with that arrangement but Giotto knew that Alaude wanted to make sure this kid wasn't dangerous.

Before letting Giotto have his old room back or sleep anywhere near this kid. Much less be left alone for very long in the same room with him. He just looked around the room having not slept in a room like this unless a hospital one counted for the longest time. He wasn't all that sure what he was supposed to do, say thank you for getting him out of that life. Or run and hide because they might be tricking him for his flame power as well. The male did not need another person to do that to him with his flame power already running low from near exhaustion.

"Sit down on the bed please." Giotto slipped the jacket off of the boy's shoulders to place it on the chair next to the desk. He wanted to get a closer look at the wound and see how the stitches were holding. Tsuna huffed but listened only stopping to slip his shirt off. The wound stung and if he bent to far one way he felt as if it was tearing or being opened again. Maybe just because he wasn't actually used to having the stitches in it.

"Hm well it seems to be holding but be careful with it if the wound opens again it might be worse next time." He placed the bandages back over it after cleaning off the area around it to get rid of most of the blood that had stained his skin. Though he moved the boy's shirt off the bed it was stained with blood the mark where it had been sliced was obvious. There was no way it could be worn again by anyone even if they did manage to fix it and get the blood out.

"...Thank you.." The boy muttered looking at Giotto out of the corner of his eye. Maybe he didn't know exactly what to say but at least he had said something. He leaned back on the bed to avoid laying on his wounds. They hurt but he wouldn't complain the boy had much worse in the lab. And that was all there was too it if he kept complaining then he was nothing more then some whiny brat.

There was a knock on the door as Giotto sat down by the bed he wanted to talk to the boy. But there was so much that needed to be done and Alaude would make sure it was all done. The male didn't speak just handing the clothes to Giotto before leaning back against the wall. "Alaude can you please stand outside I'd like to talk to Tsuna alone." He could tell his Guardian was not pleased but he backed out as he was asked to do. If anything happened he would be right outside the door to do something about it.

'What does he want to talk to me about?' Tsuna sighed getting up to take the clothes that Giotto was holding out to him, he didn't want to touch him. So he just grabbed the clothes and pulled back quickly. Not caring that he was in front of Giotto he just took off his clothes showing all the scars, healing cuts and bruises. "You are thinking what I'm going to ask you aren't you?" It was just a feeling he had but with Tsuna it was probably correct just by the look in his eyes when he heard Giotto say that to him.

"So what If I am. What do you want from me?" He slipped into the clothes before sitting back on the bed, the knife he had in his hand was hidden under the blanket. "That lab? What exactly happened there when you escaped?" It was a matter of what he was going to say to him or how it said it. Then there was also the matter of whether that man would follow Tsun and try to bring him back.

"Just he said that he'd hunt me down again or he'd grab my friends which I can't let him do. No matter what the cost to me is." Not that Tsuna needed to tell Giotto all of that this man knew nothing about him. And he barely trusted him which was probably not good if he was telling him this. But he had asked so he might as well know about that. It was only what happened near the end he wouldn't find out anything else.

" Now please leave me alone I'd like to get some sleep." Tsuna glanced at the door to get Giotto to realize he wanted him out. He hadn't even asked for the male's name he just wanted him to leave. "As you wish then. Alaude will bring you to breakfast tomorrow morning." With that Giotto backed out of the room looking to his guardian. They might not have heard much but it seemed that more then just Tsuna was at risk to being dragged back into this.

"Tomorrow morning go back to the scene where we found him and see what you can find." Giotto walked with Alaude at his side towards his room. Well the new one since Alaude didn't want him that close to Tsuna till they knew more about him. "Well I'll see you in the morning Alaude get some rest." He smiled closing the door behind him before he slumped down against it.

"He has no idea who I am. Little brother why don't you remember." Giotto knew that freaking out over it was not about to help him any. But he wanted to have his cute smiling little brother back the one he had before all this happened. More like before he had left the house, not that he knew why his parents had done what they did.

"Tsunayoshi I won't let them harm you again." With that he crawled into his bed just to watch the stars out the window. He was wishing to himself that he could get his younger brother back soon. And keep him safe as well as those others he was so worried about.

~Tsuna's Room~

Tsuna looked out the window he had to wonder what the others were doing. He just wanted to find them no matter what if they were alright. Or if someone had found them he just had to be sure that they were out of his clutches or at least far away from them. "Be careful Kyoya...everyone I will find a way to save you from him if he gets you." The boy's eyes closed as he slipped under the blanket to hide it was warm and safe there to him. After all he had happen it was the best thing for him to have right now.

Unknown to him he was being watched by those same eyes he had tried to escape. They were waiting to make a move and take what belonged to them.

Author Notes: Well yea end of this one just having a moment lately where I might just stop writing this stuff. Like i'm not good at it and shouldn't even bother trying to be. But knowing me that'll either pass or bug me for the longest time.

Who knows anyway enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't get close to me...I am poison to you."

Chapter 2: Poisoned Blood

The small brunette opened his eyes feeling a hand on his arm, he could see the blonde hair and felt a pain in his side. What was that man doing to the wound on his side it had been stitched yesterday hadn't it. So what was he doing, the male forced his body up and tried to shove him away again. "Please stop! what are you doing?" He squeaked and fell off the bed hitting his head against the wall. Giotto jumped up to race over to Tsuna's side lifting him up back onto the bed. "Be careful Tsunayoshi I was just checking your stitches and you were still asleep. Didn't want to wake you up." After all Giotto cared about this little boy a lot more then he would admit at least right now. He didn't wish to scare Tsuna when he had just started to relax a little bit by the look of it.

"Don't touch me again!" Tsuna stood up and walked towards the door after pulling his shirt down, he felt dizzy all of a sudden and hated it what was going on with him. As he stumbled against the wall trying to hold himself up he looked towards Giotto. "Tsuna are you alright?" He tried to speak and just fell forward clutching his throat it hurt but there was nothing there. He just wanted to get up and looked to Giotto as if asking for him to help him up.

Giotto knew what he meant and leaned down to help the boy up letting him rest his weight on him. He looked closely at Tsuna's throat there was nothing there but it did look a bit bruised. That was another thing he wanted the doctor to take a look at when they saw him later. "Let's get you something to eat and then there's someone I want you to see." Giotto would never force something on this child after all he had gone through if he did that it would probably make him worse. Which truly was the last thing that he wanted.

The boy just gave him a slight nod pulling away from Giotto again before they got into the room. "I can walk by myself." That was all he said as he walked into the room ignoring the people who watched him. He could hear them talking whispering about him but he wouldn't let it get to him what was the point of letting that happen. 'Not the first time they have talked about me or anyone has.' Tsuna reached up trying to grab something out of the cabinet he was a bit short so it was only just slightly out of his reach.

"Let me help you with that." He looked up to the person who offered to help him, that person reminded him a lot of Yamamoto. Another friend of his who he hadn't seen for the longest time being trapped there. Though Tsuna didn't speak he just gave a slight nod and squeaked before taking the glass that was held out to him. "Thank you..." Tsuna muttered filling it up with water he didn't feel so out of place here now. But this was still not his home that lab or the place with his friends now that was his home.

"Relax a little kid you are safe here." To that he just gave a slight nod before looking at the water, he could trust this place. And the people in it right. So far they hadn't tried to hurt him yet so maybe they wouldn't at all. "...No place is safe for a thing like me." He muttered just drinking the water without saying another word. Tsunayoshi wanted to get away without making problems or getting others mad.

If he did that then he wouldn't be able to forgive himself oh wait he already couldn't do that. For reasons he would never talk about not again. The boy tried to slip out of the room only to have Giotto catch his arm and bring him back to the table. He would let him sit next to him since the boy was going to be here for awhile. If they could get him comfortable it would be even easier for him to live with them.

Tsuna looked down at his hands not wanting to talk with the others. This already felt really weird to him, there was no way he knew any of these people. "Go ahead eat up." The girl smiled she was just hired help not that she knew anything about what they did. Or who these people might really be, just giving the boy a slight pat on the head. He seemed so cautious around the rest of them but why.

The girl wanted to ask where they had found him and why he looked so scared. But she knew it was better to just not ask since it was most likely business related. "Um thank you..." Tsuna muttered giving her a small smile, it looked pained as much as he tried not to show that. He didn't need to give his secrets away to anyone but it was like he couldn't stop it. Just poking at the food looking to Giotto who just seemed to be laughing.

He seemed so normal but Tsuna knew there was just something off about him, call it intuition or some sort of feeling. It just made this not feel right. The boy picked up the fork and started to eat slowly aware that he was being watched. It wasn't that she was watching him just to watch him no she was concerned and wanted him to eat something. The only reason the boy knew that is because she smiled as soon as he started eating then turned away to clean up.

"Tsuna?" Giotto tilted his head a bit looking to the small brunette, he noticed he seemed distracted. Well it wasn't like that was hard to see. "Huh?" The boy gave a small yawn faking he was tired, he just wanted to get away from this table. There was someone he had to look before they were found by Byakuran.

"You okay?" Touching the boy's hand he could tell he was shaking and tried to figure out why. Tsuna just pulled away he didn't want to have anyone touch him. "I'm fine just don't touch me." He slammed his fork down on the table and stormed off out of the room. There was no time for this he could lose his friends and the people he cared about.

There was no way he could risk such a thing just because of Giotto and the other people here. "Bye not like you will ever seen me again." He slipped the knife under his shirt to hide it, looking around. No one was watching and he had all the stuff he needed so it was time to go. Landing on the ground using his flame energy to protect his body from any damage.

Out here he had no real reason to hold back the power he had other then he couldn't control it. Well that and he had the feeling someone might be able to use his power to find him. Tsuna took a quick look around before slipping the hood up to hide his face again. 'I will find them I promised!' He knew where his friends usually were but to get there without giving away the location to anyone that might follow them.

Just for a second he thought what would they do when they noticed he was gone. They had seen him go upstairs but he never went back down not that he had said he was. Ah well he didn't care there was something more important at stake. Jumping over a fence and slinking through a door, the building looked destroyed so most people would stay away.

It was why these people used the place he could hear the voices before he even walked around the corner. "Hibari san? Gokudera kun? Yamamoto..." Looking around he could see they were all there even the few he didn't mention. With how many people that stayed here he was surprised they hadn't already been discovered.

"Tsuna! Tenth!" The voices seemed to run together to him, just a huff from Hibari. His vision blurred as he fell to his knees, one of the few times he had broken since they took him away. "I..I'm sorry...We have to move. Byakuran captured me it's a long story but we can't stay here anymore." He felt strong arms holding him up, looking up to meet Hibari's eyes. The others were looking at him not in the way they were holding things against him. No they were waiting for orders of what to do next.

He gave a slight nod letting Hibari help him up off the ground they had to move quickly. "Pack what we have in the storage box I gave you. We don't have that much time." Tsuna smiled to Hibari and the others before slipping into the room he shared with his Cloud Guardian. There was very little in the room most of it was hidden in a house underground that they barely went to. He started packing up stuff into the small box this was when he was glad his flames were useful.

But he felt weak though there was no time for him to let that show they had to move fast. He could feel something looking around the area, approaching them. Getting closer and closer which was really the last thing they needed. "You want to know what happened don't you?" He spoke without even looking at Hibari he just knew but there was no time for it. Not at this point he really hoped his guardian knew that, or should he be calling him lover now.

"Hm maybe I do." Tsuna just looked up and grabbed Hibari to pull him back the ceiling caved in. He grabbed the two storage boxes and stuck them in his pocket. The ring was on his finger along with Natsu's ring, another ring that had a mammon chain wrapped around it. Those rings were all covered for now to prevent the power waves from being detected or followed. "We have to go now!" Dragging Hibari out where he found the others waiting.

It looked like they were all ready to go and he just gave a nod pointing to the back door. They could take it out of here possibly get to the other hide out. Before someone found them or one of them got hurt. "Move they won't get through this places defenses that quickly." As they ran out the back door Tsuna's mind went back to Giotto and whether he had noticed he was gone yet.

~Switch to Giotto's house~

Tsuna hadn't been downstairs ever since breakfast but Giotto never got the chance. He was working left and right filling out papers and thinking over things. Giving out orders and he was also waiting for Alaude to return with information on Tsuna. And that place he had escaped from it was not by chance they found him there. While he was waiting he figured he would take the chance to go check on his little brother. Knocking on the door that was still shut just slightly he heard nothing inside of the room.

"Tsuna?" Giotto sighed opening the door he figured he was still mad about being brought here. But his eyes widened in shock to relax the room was empty and the window was open. Where did he go they didn't have time to worry about anything else. Other then finding out where he went, if anything happened to his little brother again he couldn't forgive himself.

It only took him a few seconds to jump down and get to the kitchen where the others were. "We have to go now Tsuna's gone." Giotto would bring the guardians well all but one they would stay behind and watch the house. Just on the off chance that he got back here before they did, why did Tsuna run off though.

'Tsuna hold on! We will find you.' they might look a bit odd doing this but he gave a nod to the others. "Split up find Alaude and Tsuna." The other man was gathering information for him so he would be around now just to find him. Not that he was all worried about him he could fight, people didn't just fear him because of his name or his glares.

He jumped up his flame power would be strong enough, but he wanted to find his brother. Feeding his will to find him into the flames maybe it would help or it wouldn't. There was more on his mind then that.

~Switch back to Tsuna and his group~

Tsuna glanced to his friends running with them. This was just like the old times before he had been captured by Byakuran. Now they were all in danger but he knew he could believe in the strength of his friends. "Take a right and jump over the fence." He turned to throw flames down the smoke would block the path they took, but the more he was using his flames the more he felt his body weaken.

"Don't push it." Hearing Hibari's voice next to him so he had noticed that Tsuna was weak. Pushing his body to hard at the old home he could barely stand but here he was running. Which wasn't one of his things he was all that good at either. "I'll be fine...just need to rest." He gave a weak smile still in a situation like this, Tsuna felt Hibari pick him up and jump over the fence with him. There he was again trying to help him only to put him down and grab his hand. Now it was Hibari dragging Tsuna along if he was anywhere else he might have blushed reacting with a certain sound.

This was just not really the time for that if that happened now he'd be in danger. Which would put his friends in danger and his lover. That was what he was trying his best to avoid since he would just feel really bad about it later. "Almost there just a bit longer..." Tsuna felt his vision blur grabbing onto Hibari's arm the wound on his side was opening again.

There was something else another voice he heard, and flames collided with the ground to block them. "Tsuna!" Giotto had landed next to them, he was glad his brother was alright but who were these people. "I'll explain later just follow me if you must..." He hated the idea just slightly not sure what he was supposed to do.

No word from Hibari he just felt the arms pick him up they were almost to the hide out. He had made it that far but now it was a matter of getting there without being noticed. "Yamamoto Rain cover!" Tsuna spoke he could feel them catching up again the scars on his body were reacting to them. Well at least it felt like they were he hated to admit he was still scared to death of Byakuran.

"Got it! Smart thinking Tsuna." Yamamoto unsheathed his sword, rain did make for good cover. They had used it before to get into the other home, well the underground one. He felt his eyes grow heavy as the rain flowed over them, resting could wait but Tsuna found it hard to hold himself awake. Those arms held him tighter they were inside because he couldn't hear the rain anymore or any other sounds.

That was good, he opened his eyes to try and force his body awake now. There was a lot of explaining to do with what happened to him. "First off I guess I should explain who he is..." The boy motioned to Giotto not that he wanted him here sending him far away would be a smarter thought. But he was already here there was no escaping it even if he wanted to do so. "This person found me after I escaped from Byakuran..and well I was staying with him." The boy just wanted to get into his bed and curl up with Hibari.

"Hmph.." That same reaction from Hibari and Gokudera that was a bit odd they both didn't trust him. But Yamamoto didn't seem all that bothered if he was going to kill any of them he would have probably tried already. "Once it gets dark he is going back home...but can we go to the main room." He wanted to sit down and there was chairs there, it just proved how sore and exhausted his body was.

Tsuna leaned against Hibari using his arm as some sort of support. This was not weird for him it was just that Giotto was here why did he look for him. Was there something more he wasn't telling him? Did it have to do with why they looked almost the same? He would ask later before sending Giotto away that was after he got his nap of course.

"Please sit down Giotto since you must be here." Tsuna took the soft seat wanting to actually sit in Hibari's lap. He would feel safer then but he knew how he was. He didn't want anyone to know about them yet. "These are my friends well some of them the others are joining us shortly once they hunt your guardians down." His expression showed he was saying that in a good way not something that might hurt someone.

He wasn't looking for them to get them into trouble or hurt them no if they mattered to Giotto it was to keep them safe. Byakuran would go after anyone once he found out the connections between them. "I will not explain what Byakuran did but he is testing flames...like mine. There is a few other children there...some younger then me." Tsuna leaned forward to put his hands on the desk, he didn't like that at all.

Watching children die or be killed because of the flame power they might have. Or just to test new poisons anything like that, whatever Byakuran was after he would stop at nothing to get it. And he mentioned before Tsunayoshi Sawada Vongola Decimo was his key to that. 'Vongola Decimo...it doesn't ring any bells I can't remember...it could explain the flames maybe. But why would he need me?'

"Wait...Tsuna? You escaped so he's hunting you again?" It was as if Tsuna had to explain things all over again. But did he care not really he just wanted to get this over with. "Look as I said he's going to start hunting me again I said Giotto should have left me alone for a reason." Tsuna forced himself out of the chair wincing he knew that wound had opened up again. But it was nothing to him after what he saw before.

"We have to figure out something I can't let him take you guys away from me." The boy was pushing himself too hard he felt a wave of dizziness strike his body. But of course he just tried to shove it off like it was nothing. "It seems your guardians have arrived...we should go meet them." He turned without talking again to lead the way to where the others were. He knew he could believe in Sasagawa to bring his sister, Haru and the others here.

At least as well as finding the guardians it didn't matter to him if he wasn't exactly the bright one. Then again Tsuna wasn't either and how he managed to get to know all these people was news to him.

As they walked he felt as if his body was going to collapse again, at least he was worried what might happen when they see each other. Hopefully it wouldn't a fight walking ahead of the group with Hibari at his side and Giotto following close behind they went to meet the others.

Author notes: End! next chapter will be up soon ish! arm is sore as heck randomly. So trying to type a bit less then usual but eh things happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Vongola Guardians meet

Tsuna stood before his guardians giving them a weak wave. It was taking all of his strength to just stand up like this after what had happened. No he would not give it away though that was just stupid. Why would he ever bother to do such a thing unless he really wanted to get into trouble. They had probably be looking for him, at least for quite awhile. Which made him even more worried that he was bringing them into his problems. As the boss he was supposed to protect them and not let anything be dropped on them. And here he was doing that just now shaking his head. "It's been awhile...how are you guys? didn't get hurt I hope." He walked closer to them and actually smiled a bit more real.

He just really liked them and wanted to make the best of it all if that was even going to help. They were here now and he owed some explanation. "Are you really alright...all of you?" Tsuna stumbled forward only to be caught by Hibari. So his body was still weak so much for trying to be the strong boss. Giving his members hope was one of the few things he could do. And yet it didn't seem that he could do that either as much as he tried to. His body was close to the point of giving out. Tsunayoshi Sawada just really did not like that idea all that much. But then again was he supposed to.

"Decimo you shouldn't push your body that hard." Giotto spoke up from behind them looking over the other guardians. They seemed a lot like his own guardians just younger and maybe a bit more reckless. "I'm fine Founder...Just a little tired..." He was still not that trusting of Giotto then again if he wanted him dead wouldn't he have done it already. He just moved away from Hibari and smiled at him. "Thanks Hibari san. I might go get some rest but I have to explain something to all of you first." His eyes drifted over Kyoko and Haru he really didn't want to bring them into this. Much less Lambo and I-pin they didn't deserve this.

But at the same time Tsuna didn't know what he was supposed to do with them. They had to be somewhere safe or something bad might happen. This was the only safe place for all of them at least for now. "...can you take them out of here...show Kyoko and Haru to the kitchen..." His vision flickered to Sasagawa after all that girl was his sister. So it wasn't like he'd complain about it if he wanted to keep them busy. That and Tsuna did not wish to tell them about this right now. It would not surprise him if they freaked out over where he had been for the last few months.

Or had it actually be longer then just a few months, really at this point Tsuna couldn't tell. He wanted to get this over with and curl up in his bed. Maybe sleep would end up coming easy this time unlike when he was in the lab. "The room we were in before..." He muttered letting Giotto take the lead this way he wouldn't fall and stop everyone, just lightly clinging to Hibari's arm. Yes Tsuna was actually putting most of his weight on Hibari, there was not much weight left on his body anymore. 'Maybe I should...just stop and rest for awhile. We'll truly be safe here right.' But in the back of his mind he could still hear Byakuran's threat.

Over and over again it rang through his mind he would not let anyone get hurt. Even if that meant he had to go back to that man. He was not sure if he was ready to do so yet but if his friends were threatened well then of course he would. Tsuna's mind must have been really out of it cause the fact that Giotto had called him Decimo just registered. 'Does he know something about me he's not telling?' Tsuna just shook it off settling down in the seat near the head of the table, since the first spot was Giotto's. And he was just supposebly a part of this family, he could not understand no one had explained this to him.

Not like he would have been able to remember it most of his memories had been locked away for a reason. "You want to know what exactly happened when I was there... And only one of you know." Tsuna shuddered and sneezed after he finished speaking, feeling Hibari drop his jacket around the boy's shoulders. "Thank you Hibari san..." Looking over his guardians they were not speaking but he could see the worry in the eyes of each of them. Even if some acted like they didn't care it was not really the truth. He had figured it out on his own without anyone telling him. That was one thing being a captive or a prisoner did to a person. Would he ever go back to normal who knew.

It couldn't be that bad for him not to actually be in a hurry to go back to that place. He did not wish to have to see people suffer all he wanted to do was break them out of there. "Tell us Tsuna!" Yamamoto spoke up maybe they really did want to know what had happened there. He had never spoke of that before always trying his best to avoid the conversation. "Byakuran wants the flames we have...to either make more like us or use them for some other selfish need. I couldn't get much information other then that." Tsuna had not been there that long okay maybe he had but the information had been hard to get.

At least he got what he did and could go from there rather then making a big problem or scene about it. "No one should suffer because of him I want to break them out and stop him. But..." He sighed and looked down at his hands he knew what was going to happen if he went back there. Not that he really wanted to talk about it things were just not that easy one way or another. Tsunayoshi was more then sure of it but how would his friends take it. "There's a chance I might have to let him catch me again. so we can get in." He heard the protest cries but he just raised his hand telling them to stop.

"This is my choice...you can follow me or walk away its whatever you decide. But I could really use your help." Tsuna looked at his guardians they all had fierce looks as they watched him. Maybe out of the want to protect Tsuna or something else he didn't get."Well you are the boss so of course we'll help you. Just...you know be careful..." the guardians well most of them had the same thought because they gave a slight nod as if agreeing with Yamamoto. "Thank you...no one should suffer like that..." That was Vongola Decimo for you he put everything and everyone above himself now. Like he didn't think much of being selfish anymore since the things that had happened to him.

If life worked by being selfish then he might have but it really didn't there was little pieces that were all part of a bigger picture. And that was also the same in this situation as much as he wanted to pretend this had never happened. "For now I suggest you get some rest...we all deserve it. Tell the girls I'm sorry for not talking to them...I will when I wake up." Tsuna yawned his body was so sore and he felt those arms lift him up. Looking up at Giotto he wanted to pull away but he just actually snuggled up against his chest. 'Why are you doing that Tsuna! he could end up hurting you!' But the boy didn't listen to what he was telling himself, even if maybe he should have stopped and listened to his mind. He just picked not to like he knew he could trust Giotto and would kill him if he couldn't.

"Your rooms will be around Decimo's keep him under your watchful eye." Giotto spoke as he walked off with Tsuna waiting for them to follow. They put the names on the doors so they wouldn't get lost. "My little Decimo...you always work yourself harder then you should. Take a step back and relax some it'll help." Just pushing the door open he put Tsuna on the bed covering him with the blanket. The boy yawned and rolled over muttering a thank you to Giotto. Tsuna seemed to be passed out after all he had been really tired and sore when they first got here. Now at least he wasn't alone with a bunch of people he didn't know.

As much as Giotto was jealous he was just glad Tsuna's family was with him to protect him. They all were since of course Giotto wanted to protect him to and his guardians were follow after what he wanted. "Giotto Sama...your food is ready. Someone wishes to eat with you tonight. They are waiting for you.

" The small blue haired boy backed out of the room his eyes were bandaged both of them it was a miracle how he managed to see. At least without falling and hurting himself the boy had probably learned to manage. After all when one couldn't use a certain sense they strengthened the other ones without realizing they did.

"Thank you don't worry about the chores or cleaning up you can do that tomorrow off to bed with you." Giotto leaned down and kissed the little boy's forehead sending him off to bed. He did that most of the time when they were in the boy's room but he would not be following him there tonight. Someone could take over for the boy's work he had other servants here or people who could do the work that was needed. "Good night Master." With that the boy was gone his hands didn't even need to to touch the wall he was just walking ahead.

As if there was truly nothing wrong yes he knew Giotto was watching him. But did it really bug him he was already supposebly blind as a bat. The boy just wandered off to go hide in his room leaving Giotto to join his dinner guest. "Why are you even here? After you gave your child away like that...to Byakuran? Do you t think that I should let you live." He sat down at the other side of the table looking at Tsuna's father. Acting like nothing was up he just started to eat waiting for a response. There was no way a parent should do that to a child.

"That boy is nothing to me. He got what he had coming you should know that." It was better that way as far as this man was concerned. He did not wish to be tied down by a child who had no meaning to him. The man was eating as well he had tested his food before eating it, so that way he would not be poisoned. Giotto was a very tricky person specially when it came to something he was angry about. Just like this thing with Tsuna he didn't really seem all that happy about it. Which was really no surprise to him.

After all he had abandoned the child and not told Giotto what had really happened to him. Till now and this was where it had gotten him stuck in Giotto's house. Where he could do who knew what to this man and he could do nothing. Nor would anyone say that they saw anything they would just make up the fact that he left and never speak of it again. "And yet you come back when you find out he's escaped. Are you that scared of Tsunayoshi Sawada. Compared to me his power is nothing." Giotto was really not one to brag but then again there was little reason to be that scared of Tsuna this time.

"I just want that brat back where he belongs. He is a mistake." The man slammed his fork down on the table glaring at Giotto. He did wonder why he was taking care of him that boy was nothing more then a mistake. Someone that should he been killed so long ago why hadn't he done that when he just tossed him aside. At least then he would not have been coming back at all, Vongola Decimo was no longer needed. The Vongola was supposed to fall apart with Tsuna's death but he survived. Now he would make a family and then the cycle would continue. With nothing to stop it from growing around the world.

"He will not go back there Tsunayoshi Sawada has no memory of being Vongola Decimo that should be good enough for you." Though Giotto really had a feeling the boy was going to remember soon enough. There was no way those memories could be buried forever they were just slightly locked inside of Tsuna's hear. Because of what his father did and because of what Byakuran had done to him as well.

"As if that's good enough kill him or I'll have them hunt him down and it'll be done." the man was threatening Giotto not caring if he liked it or not. That is till he felt some sort of invisible hand tighten around his throat. "I won't kill you but remember just who you are dealing with. My power is deadly compared to Tsunayoshi." He let the man go and glared as if he was done with this conversation, he really wanted nothing to do with him. "Get out of my sight before I do decide to kill you." Giotto left his food at the table and turned his back on the person. They did not have any power here Tsuna was going to stay.

After all he had been looking for him in his own little way no need to let this man try and ruin that. He moved to avoid the knife that flew past him into the wall. "Sorry to wake you little one but get him out of here." The child formed from the wall his body had been hidden by the mist. "As you wish Vongola Primo." The boy's body faded again as he grabbed Tsuna's father from behind his arms wrapping around his neck. "You will leave and not come back or I will snap your neck..." with that he let him go and kicked him out the front door yawning a bit. "Good work kid." Then again The boy just looked so tired that he'd rather be sleeping.

The boy just waved and wandered back to his bed room to at least get some sleep. So much for being able to relax but then again Giotto only called on him once and awhile. When he really needed him and this was one of those times by the look of it. 'Sigh I start to wonder why they cause problems...' He put that protective seal over the house again and crawled back into his bed. No one would be able to get back in unless he knew them and if they did try to get in. Well he might just kill them after all he was not supposed to let any unwanted people in.

It seemed the rest of the house was quiet so far so good, nothing that bad had happened. Tsuna was actually allowed to get some rest. And Giotto was allowed to as well, which hadn't happened for awhile. They had all been overly exhausted from working so hard for such a long time. Giotto just walked past Tsuna's room smiled and then walked to his own for a long overdue sleep.

Who knew what tomorrow held all they could do was wait and see. Whether anyone tried to appear before them tomorrow and try to scare them off. Or have them ditch Tsuna somewhere to save themselves.


End file.
